


when we try new things

by CapriciousCrab



Series: Bingo fic 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Consensual, Consensual Dubcon, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sex Gone Wrong, Shower Sex, i think i've covered my ass with the tags, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: “You want me to fuck you in front of a crowd?” he asked, raising his eyebrow in question.“No! Maybe? Not like that” Dan stammers, flustered by the thought of it. “I just think it's kind of sexy, being on display. But just a little."“Soo, in front of a window or something?”***Phil's motto lets them down when it comes to their sex life.OrThe 3 times they try spicing up their sex life + the 1 time they don't.





	when we try new things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo fest
> 
> prompts include:  
> exhibitionism  
> dubcon  
> intercrural  
> and writer's choice-shower sex

They're tucked up on the sofa one night, bellies comfortably full with pizza and bread and Dan's many dips. It’s been a lazy weekend, and they're already in their pajamas, cuddled under the duvet. There's a movie playing that they’ve seen before and Dan is scrolling through Tumblr.

He stops when he comes to a gif playing across his screen-a couple, their faces obscured by a hazy filter as they fuck in front of a crowd.  
  
It’s not his type of kink but something about the freedom of it, the naughtiness of it, appeals to him. He elbows Phil and turns the screen towards him.  
  
“What do you think about this?” Dan asks, watching Phil’s face carefully. He knows Phil, knows he’ll sometimes agree to things just to please Dan, but this is important and he wants Phil to be honest with him.  
  
Phil glances at the screen then looks at Dan, a bit of a smirk lifting his lips.  
  
“You want me to fuck you in front of a crowd?” he asks, raising his eyebrow in question.  
  
“No! Maybe? Not like that” Dan stammers, flustered by the thought of it. “I just think it's kind of sexy, being on display. But just a little."  
  
“Soo, in front of a window or something?”  
  
Dan feels himself relax at Phil's nonchalant reply. There's no judgment, no disgust. Just a genuine interest and honest communication.  
  
“Yeah, something like that," he agrees. “It doesn't bother you, does it? Be honest, Phil.”  
  
“Of course not.” Phil smiles and moves closer, resting his head on Dan's shoulder.  
  
“I don't know if I'll like it,” he continues, “but I'm game.”  
  
“And who knows,” he says with a shrug, “we might discover other things that we want to try.”  
  
“You're the best, babe," Dan says, pressing a kiss to the top of Phil's head. “Kink exploration with Phil Lester… who knew?”  
  
Phil smirks. “Like the merch says, ‘try new things'! Available now at amazingphilshop.com"  
  
Dan shoves him off of his shoulder and stands, walking toward their bedroom.  
  
“I lied,” he says. “You're the worst.”  
  
Phil’s laugh follows him down the hall.

 

-1-

 **Some need the exhibition.**  
  
Dan's in the lounge when Phil gets home, sprawled across the sofa with the laptop balanced on his thighs. Phil watches as Dan runs his hands through his hair, rumpling the waves into a disordered mess, and smiles at the irritable expression on his face. He must be editing, Phil thinks since not much frustrates Dan to the point of hair pulling as editing does.  
  
He walks behind the sofa and leans down, wrapping his arms around Dan's shoulders and presses a kiss to the top of his head. He laughs at Dan's startled squeak as he jumps in surprise before he straightens up and comes around to stand before him, pushing the laptop off to the side.  
  
“Phil! What the fuck?” Dan gasps, hands flying up to grab onto the front of his jumper.  
  
He's wearing the fuzzy black one today along with his gray sweatpants, those long feet tucked into his slippers and he looks so soft and cozy that Phil just wants to sink into him.  
  
“And why are you all wet?” he asks, brushing at the drops of water that shimmer in Phil's hair.  
  
“It's raining,” Phil says, pulling Dan to his feet and over to the window. “C'mere and look. It's so wet and chilly out today and I just couldn't wait to get home to you”  
  
He steps behind Dan and wraps his arms around his waist, tucking his face into the space between his neck and shoulder. He presses a kiss there and smiles when he hears Dan's soft inhale and feels him shiver.  
  
Dan's head falls back onto Phil's shoulder as his hands come up to grip Phil's forearms. He turns his face to give Phil better access, gasping as he feels Phil's mouth move up his neck to nibble at his ear, his tongue tracing the rim before closing his teeth around Dan's earlobe.  
  
“Phil...” Dan's voice is deeper now, husky. “Phil, god that feels so good.”  
  
“Mmm, you feel so good against me. The way your body moves against mine,” he whispers in Dan's ear, his hands sliding beneath Dan's jumper to caress the warm skin of his belly.  
  
He loves biting it, especially that little roll of flesh just above his belly button. But for now, he settles for dipping his fingers below the band of Dan's sweatpants, stroking them through the coarse hair he finds underneath. He can feel Dan's cock nudging at his hand, but he waits, wanting to make sure that this is what Dan wants.  
  
Dan slides a hand into Phil's hair and tugs until their lips meet. The angle is awkward, the kiss a bit too wet, but they're both hard now. Excited by the thought of being watched, on display for anyone see, Dan scrabbles at the waist of his sweatpants with his free hand as he tugs them to his knees.  
  
The sound he makes when Phil takes him in hand is loud and obscene, echoing through the quiet of their flat. It fades away, leaving behind the sound of his hand on Dan's cock and the breathless moans spilling from Dan's lips.  
  
“You love this, don't you?” Phil whispers, his lips pressed to Dan's ear. “Your cock out for people to see, letting them watch you get off. Filthy boy.”  
  
He keeps the strokes fast and his grip firm, knowing just when to squeeze and when to tease. Phil grinds himself against Dan's ass and continues wanking Dan's cock, his other hand sliding up to thumb at Dan's nipples. Suddenly Dan stiffens, his body going rigid as his free hand comes down to cover Phil's.  
  
“Dan-?”  
  
Then he hears it, the bark of a dog outside. He snaps his head up and looks down... and down there on the pavement is their neighbor from the downstairs flat. For one horrible, horrific moment, their eyes meet before the neighbor spins away and Dan yelps as he falls into a crouch on the floor.  
  
Phil stands frozen, his mind blanked by embarrassment before he lets out a choked noise. He looks at Dan on the floor, crawling away from the windows, and groans as he covers his face.  
  
“Oh my god, Phil! Phil, he saw me! He saw my cock. He saw your hand **on** my cock! Oh fuck, sweet fucking fuck”  
  
Dan's flat on his back now, face red as he yanks on his sweatpants. They twist and tangle around his hips and when he feels Phil's eyes on him, he gives up and lies there defeated. They look at each other for a moment then suddenly they're howling with hysterical laughter, humiliation turning to helpless giggles and eventually hiccups.  
  
Phil drops to the floor and stretches out next to Dan as he tries to catch his breath. He reaches for Dan's hand and brings it to his lips, pressing kisses to his knuckles before rubbing them across his cheek. Dan's face is still red when he turns it toward Phil, but he shrugs and smiles as if to say, what can we do?  
  
Phil leans up on his elbow and kisses his rosy cheek, his dimple, those forever chapped lips as he tries to let the embarrassment fade.  
  
“Hey, Dan?”  
  
“What?” Dan grunts, attempting once again to pull up his sweatpants.  
  
“I think now would be a good time to start looking for that forever home.”

 

 

-2-

 **Own me just for tonight**.  
  
Phil's always been a cheerful drunk.  
  
Happy and easy going, he lets Dan ply him with liquor all throughout dinner and after, playing Mario Kart while Phil giggled and sipped at his wine.  
  
He's giggling now as Dan unbuttons his shirt. The burgundy one with the little hearts, it clings now to his chest and shoulders and Dan has to fight the urge to rip it open and tear it off before pushing Phil down on the bed. He wants his fingers on Phil's nipples and wants to take him deep into his mouth.  
  
He wants his cock buried in Phil's ass.  
  
Phil had said he could. They'd talked about how Dan's interest in this kink both aroused and shamed him. They talked about limits and safety and the element of surprise. They'd talked this subject to death until Phil had grown exasperated with him.  
  
_“Dan, you're not planning on hurting me are you?”_  
  
“ _No! God Phil, of course not!” Dan said, shocked and not a little insulted.“How could you think--.”_  
  
_“Then everything will be fine.” Phil stepped closer and cupped Dan's face, leaning in for a quick kiss._  
  
_“I know you'll take care of things. I trust you.”_  
  
Now Dan has him splayed out naked on their bed, loose-limbed and nearly unconscious. He has a daft little smile on his face as he rolls his head on the pillow, looking for Dan.  
  
“Danny, are ya coming to bed?” he slurred. “ 'm sleepy and want cuddles.”  
  
Dan leans down and kisses him, tongue dipping into his mouth to taste the sweetness the wine has left behind. Phil sighs into the kiss and throws his arms heavily around Dan's neck, his fingers clutching at the hair on the nape of Dan's neck. Phil's too drunk to get aroused but he tilts his head back when Dan's mouth slides down his neck, enjoying the sensation.  
  
Dan is hard as a rock, the combination of Phil's sweet pliancy and tonight's expectation stiffening his cock until he's grinding it against Phil's thigh. He continues kissing his way down Phil's body until he gets to his nipples, taking one into his mouth while he circles the other with his fingertip.  
  
Normally Phil goes crazy for nipple play, sometimes coming from that alone. But now he's silent and when Dan looks up he can see that Phil has finally passed out, his face still and lax. It makes something clench in Dan's gut, something he can't identify as he looks at the helpless form of the man in his bed.  
  
He slips further down Phil's body and licks over one of his bony hips before sucking the flesh there into his mouth. He lifts his head and eyes the mark there with pleasure, excited by the thought of Phil discovering the signs of Dan on his body in the morning. He moves on to a smooth, white thigh and leaves a mark there as well, waiting to hear Phil's breathless gasps or feel his fingers clench in his hair, pulling at the curls and waves with enthusiasm.  
  
But the room is silent and Phil is motionless, his only movement coming from Dan handling his body. There are no words of affection, no whispered pleas for more and that feeling in Dan's stomach grows into something close to unease.  
  
He can feel his cock softening but tries to shrug it off as he flips Phil onto his stomach. His slack body is heavy, arms and legs sliding every which way as Dan slips a pillow beneath his hips, getting him into position. But when Dan gently turns Phil's head so that his cheek is resting comfortably on the bed, that feeling in his stomach swells into nausea and he has to back away.  
  
Standing at the side of the bed, he stares down at the unconscious man who has trusted him so implicitly with his body. Phil's face looks soft in the moonlight, so vulnerable and helpless, and suddenly Dan's eyes are stinging with tears as a lump grows in his throat.  
  
He can't do this. He doesn’t _want_ to do this.  
  
He knows Phil is okay with this, that Dan has permission to take him this way. But what seemed sexy in his fantasies now feels like a violation, a line he doesn’t want to cross. And he just can't go through with it.  
  
So he tugs the pillow out from beneath Phil's body and instead wrestles him into his pajamas; settling him beneath the duvet before slipping into the kitchen to get him a glass of water, placing it on the bedside table along with paracetamol for the hangover he knows Phil will wake with.  
  
He climbs into bed and burrows beneath the covers, pressing himself along Phil's back as he wraps his arm around Phil's waist. He cries a little then, quiet tears that slide down his cheeks as some unnamed emotion roils inside him.  
  
He knows he'll cry a bit more in the morning when Phil asks what happened, knows that Phil will hold him close and give him the comfort he so desperately craves, but for now, he's alone with what feels like guilt and the thoughts the tumble around in his head.  
  
For now, he presses his nose into the baby-fine hair at the nape of Phil's neck, breathing in the smell of his shampoo, and lets the tears fall.

 

-3-

**The heat between your legs.**

He loves nights like this.

They'd built each other up all day; a fingertip trailing across the back of a neck, a hot breath ghosting past a sensitive ear, teeth sinking into chapped lips as they send each other heavy-lidded glances from across the room.  
  
Now they're sprawled out across their bed, naked bodies pressed against each other from chest to thigh. Phil's legs are wrapped around Dan's waist, and his hands are in Dan's hair, tugging sharply whenever he does something particularly clever with his mouth.  
  
He feels like he's underwater; everything a little dreamy, a little floaty, as their hands slide over each other searching out all the spots that make them gasp and moan.  
  
Dan's hands drift down Phil's chest, stopping to give his nipples a firm pinch. His back arches into the bite of pain as a breathy, high-pitched noise spills from his mouth. Dan loves that noise, loves making it tumble from Phil's lips, and when Phil looks to where Dan is now kneeling between his thighs, he sees Dan watching him with a fiery intensity.  
  
Phil stretches a hand toward his cock, wanting nothing more than to relieve the tension building in his balls but finds his hand slapped away, his wrists pinned to the mattress by Dan's hands.  
  
“Not yet" he whispers, pulling Phil’s arms above his head. He places them gently on the pillow, crossing one wrist over the other, before kneeling upright again.  
  
Dan looks amazing like this, Phil thinks as he squirms restlessly against the bedsheets.  
  
His face is flushed with desire, sweat beading on his forehead as they dampen the curls at his hairline. He's gorgeous and solid and as Phil watches, pre-come drips from Dan's thick cock to land on Phil's balls.  
  
He can't wait anymore.  
  
“Dan… Dan, please.” he begged. “I need you.”  
  
“Yeah?” Dan sounds breathless, already reaching for the sleek, black bottle of lube.  
  
It's new, a warming lube that smells of vanilla and cinnamon, and they've been waiting for a night like tonight to try it.  
  
“Yes!” Phil cries as he watches Dan drop the bottle on the bed. “I want to feel you—oh!”  
  
Dan grabs his legs and hoists them up and over one broad shoulder. He reaches for the lube, and Phil spread his knees wide enough for Dan to drizzle it between his thighs. He waits for Dan to slip between them, his cockhead stroking along Phil's dick, before squeezing them tightly closed.  
  
Dan moans and drops his head back as he moves; strong, powerful thrusts that shake the bed and make Phil's dick slap against his stomach.  
  
Dan likes a good, hard fuck and Phil loves feeling Dan lose control as he fucks between his thighs. His arms are still crossed above his head, and he watches the pleasure sweep over Dan's face.  
  
“Phil-Phil, you feel amazing. So good, so tight around me. Jesus Christ…”  
  
“Harder, Dan. Fuck me harder!” Phil gasps, the warmth between his legs growing.  
  
And growing.  
  
The warmth that was once pleasurable is now toeing the line of pain, the lube growing hotter with each stroke of Dan’s cock. He bites his lip and brings his arms down to cup Dan's knees, thinking to ride out the discomfort.  
  
“Dan, wait. Oh shit, _ow,_ wait-"  
  
By now it’s become truly painful, his thighs and groin on fire. It burns, and suddenly he’s pushing at Dan’s legs, trying to scramble out from beneath him.  
  
“Phil? What's wrong—oof."  
  
Dan falls back on his ass as Phil’s shoves at him, his face a picture of startled confusion.  
  
But Phil is rolling off the bed and dashing toward the shower, desperate to cool the burning of his skin. He yanks open the shower door and turns the water on full before launching himself under the spray.  
  
The water is freezing but it helps cool the tender flesh as he rinses the lube away. He looks down to see that the skin of his inner thighs and balls is an angry red.  
  
“Babe, are you alright?” Dan asks nervously, waiting outside the shower door.  
  
He waits while Phil finishes washing, and when Phil steps from the shower he's there with a towel. He wraps Phil up in it before pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“The lube,” Phil sighs, turning to look for some aloe or cooling cream. “I must be allergic or something."  
  
He finds some stuffed in the back of a cupboard and yanks it out, sitting on the edge of the edge of the sink as he smoothes it over the abused flesh. He closes his eyes as the cooling sensation brings a sigh of relief, only to open them in surprise when he feels Dan’s lips laying gentle kisses along his skin.  
  
“I’m so sorry baby. Can I do anything for you?” Dan asks, standing up to loop his arms around Phil’s neck.  
  
They stand forehead to forehead for a moment until Phil pushes him away.  
  
“Can you shower before any of that gets on me again? I don’t want to be anywhere near it.” Phil asks.  
  
“Of course”  
  
He's waiting for Dan to finish up when he suddenly calls out to him, his voice rising amongst the steam.  
  
“Hey, Phil…”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Would you say that your dickwasonceonfire?” Dan snickers as he ducks back underneath the shower spray.  
  
Phil says nothing, just leans over and deliberately flushes the toilet.

 

+1

 **In the shower, call my name.  
**   
“Shower with me?”  
  
Phil looks up from his book, his glasses slipping down to the end of his nose.  
  
He's still in his pajamas and looks warm and cozy, and Dan fully expects him to turn him down. But Phil sets a placeholder in his book before setting it aside, turning back to Dan with a smile.  
  
“I’d love to.”  
  
**  
  
They don’t shower together often. They're big men and the space is small and someone is usually exposed to the cold air longer than they’d like. But it's a lazy Sunday morning and as the bathroom fills with steam, it takes on a dreamlike quality.  
  
They're stood together under the spray, hot water raining down over their bodies. Phil is pressed up tight against Dan’s chest, his hands stroking over his shoulder and back as he runs the shower bar over Dan's body. The air smells of figs and leaves and clean, wet skin.  
  
Dan sucks in a breath when he feels Phil's fingers encircle his cock, giving it a gentle stroke. Gentle nibbles on his neck have him leaning his head back against the tiles as his dick thickens and swells.  
  
“Mmm, you feeling some kind of way, Phil?”  
  
“With you? Always." Phil’s voice is a husky murmur in his ear, his lips barely gazing his earlobe.  
  
Dan can feel him against his thigh, thick and hard and hot. He reaches down and nudges Phil’s hand from his cock before taking them both in hand.  
  
Dan's hands are large and wide and he pumps them both before nestling his cockhead just under Phil's, the way Phil likes it best.  
  
He keeps his strokes slow and lazy, letting the pleasure build as Phil sucks lightly at his neck before biting down on Dan's collarbone.  
  
His soft moan of pleasure spills into the space between them before drifting away on the steam. Phil's hands are roaming his body; one hand tugging at his hair while the other strokes his balls and Dan can feel his desire building.  
  
They're both panting now as they get swept up in a tidal wave of pleasure. Dan quickens the speed of his hand, tugging their cocks with short, fast strokes. He's close now, and Phil takes his mouth in a deep, wet kiss; sliding a fingertip down and stroking between his cheeks until he comes.  
  
He moans as he shoots against Phil’s cock and it’s enough to send Phil over the edge too, his come joining Dan's as it pools and spills from his hand. Phil gasps Dan's name as the scent of saltwater and copper rises between them before it swirls away.  
  
They’re kissing lazily now, lips and tongues moving and tasting. Their bodies feel heavy, drowsy and content as they stand beneath the falling water and whisper to each other.  
  
They talk of love and sex and revel in the joy they find in each other. Phil's motto to “try new things” may not have gone as planned but they can laugh about the failures now; the burning skin and failed fantasies, and take comfort in knowing that they may have failed but at least they failed together.  
  
As it should be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/178294983460/when-we-try-new-things-rating-explicit-word)


End file.
